Trainer Turned Ranger
by StarShine65
Summary: Yellow has Finally had enough of being called weak. after she hears red green and blue talking about her behind her back she leaves the dex holders to become a Ranger and changes her name to Amber. What will it take to get her back. Specialshipping, Obliviashipping, VontanageShipping, Rythimix Isaac, and possible OldRival. T for language. Gold is Yellow's Cousin.
1. The last staw

** Chapter One: A burden**

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

" Why don't we ever have her come along again?" I heard Red ask.

" She's not very strong and you know it, she could get seriously hurt and none of us want that." There's Green always straight to the point.

" What Green's trying to say Red is that Yellow could get hurt and we don't want that to happen" at least Blue tries to be nice.

I was up in a tree In the viridian Forrest and I heard them walk by, my original intention was to say hi but then I heard what they were talking about…me.

"I'm telling you we should at least let her know that were going, so she doesn't think we're ignoring her" at least Red actually thinks nice of me.

" She already knows, Grandpa told her" Yea, he told me that they were leaving **last** week.

" Ok then let's get going, don't forget this is her home Forrest and she thinks that we left for Kalos a week ago" and Blue just confirmed what I had said." I swear that kid would make a better ranger than trainer"

After that I ran off trying not to let the tears in my eyes fall, I knew what they thought about me being weak but that was the last straw hearing them gossip about me behind my back. _" She'd make a better Ranger than trainer"_ Maybe that's what I'll do, if they don't want me around I don't want to see them again either! Not like they'll care I'm just a burden.

**Red's P.O.V.**

Now that team Flare's taken care of we're finally home. I wish Yellow could have come but I don't want her getting hurt, none of us do.

" Red have you heard from Yellow lately none of us have been able to get a hold of her and I'm starting to worry" Blue asked.

" No, I'll go to her house and check up on her to make sure she's ok, but she probably just broke her phone or something."

" Yea, I swear we need to get her a new phone not one of those cheap flips"

I laughed as I started on my way to Viridian, I've had a crush on Yellow for a while but I'll never be able to tell her that, she probably doesn't even like me anyways she's way out of my league. When I got there I was a little more concerned, the door was unlocked and on the inside the place looked like she hadn't been there in a while. " Yellow? You here?" no answer. I went into her living room, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary except a letter on the coffee table with her pokeballs.

I picked up the letter and was shocked at what it said:

_Dear Red, Blue, or Green, _

_If you got this letter then it means I'll be long gone. I've decided to leave the Pokedex holders, after hearing you all talk about me behind my back and sometimes right in front of me I've had enough. It truly did hurt to hear you call me weak and a burden I may have just laughed like it was a funny joke but it stung and I'm sick of it! If you don't want me around Fine! I'll just leave! The only thing I ask is that you take care of my pokemon for me. Don't worry you'll never have to see me again, not like you'd care anyway. Just forget you ever knew me and I'll do the same. I've left my Pokedex with my pokemon please return it to professor Oak._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Amarillo_

I just stood there looking at it, we drove her away with the way we talk about her….I drove away the girl I truly love. I called Blue the moment I could find any movement from the shock of it all.

" Blue?"

" Yea did you find her?"

" No, she left… we drove her off.."

" WHAT?!"

I explained the whole thing and she broke down crying.

" We have to find her before we loose her forever!" I heard her shout.

" Blue she left this about 2 days ago I don't think we can find her" I said as I picked up her pokeballs. " I'll meet you at Professor Oak's lab to discuss what to do, she left her Pokedex and asked to return it in the letter.

" *sniff* ok I-I'll call everyone and let them know…*sniff*"

After she hung up I had a hard time not crying myself. Yellow was gone… she's not coming back, she doesn't want to be around us anymore. I AM A F****ING IDIOT!

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

I'm standing at the gates of ranger school with my suitcase in hand when I see a woman with shoulder length auburn hair in a Green shirt and a white pencil skirt.

" Hi there you must be the new student here."

" Yes, are you Miss April?"

" Yes, I am and I see you passed your capture test with flying colors. I hope Mr. Kaplan didn't scare you with his whole take over the world bit."

" No he didn't I used to have friends two times crazier than him"

" Will they be coming also?"

" No we don't really get along too much anymore I do not wish to speak of them please"

" Ok sorry to hear that but I do hope you will make new friends here and if you need support I'm always available to speak with"

" Thank you I'll keep that in mind"

"Good please wait out here while I settle down the class, when it comes to new students they are squirrelly" she said as she entered the classroom.

' So here I am' , I thought, ' no more being Amarillo the weak trainer, now is the time for me to have a fresh start. But what am I going to go by there's a chance I might get assigned to Kanto and I don't want **them** to recognize me.'

" alright come on in~" I head Miss April call, here we go..

When I entered the class room I looked around at the students a girl with spiky brown pigtails sitting next to a boy with flame red spiky hair, on the other side there was a girl with short spiky brown hair next to another boy with brown hair that spiked up in the front.

" Please come up here and introduce yourself, dear"

I walked up to the front of the room

" This girl here traveled all the way from Viridian in Kanto to become a Ranger, what's your name dear you never said?"

" Am-… Amber my name is Amber" 'Smooth almost got yourself caught there, well Amber isn't such a bad name and it matches my new hair I can't believe I dyed it and cut it' I now have an orangeish redish hair and my hair is just above my shoulders.

" Ok Amber have a seat next to Summer and Ben" she said pointing to the tow brunets on the left side of the room.

I went to go sit down by the girl who I assume name's Summer, and she gave me a sunny look.

" Ok class I hope you will make Amber feel welcome here. Summer would you and Kate please take her on a tour of the school?"

" Ok!" Summer and the girl I assume to be Kate said in unison.

"Come on!" Summer exclaimed dragging me out of the room with Kate in tow.

'This is going to be an interesting day' I thought to myself as they dragged me around.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

The first place we took Amber to was Mr. Kancid's classroom.

" Watch out Mr. Kancid is a hairspray freak" Kate warned her and we entered.

I saw her face turning green as she tried not to breath, I don't blame her.

" Sorry for the intrusion we were just showing the new kid around"

"ah yes a new student well then I have one main rule here: NO RUNNING IN THE Halls! the other is not to cast judgment without evidence. That is all please continue on your way"

We exited the classroom and Amber started gasping, not that I blame her.

" ok next we have the Library or as we call it Keith and Ben's nap room." Said Kate.

"The two blondes over there are Isaac and Rythimi, hey you two come meet the newbie!" I called over to the blondes.

" Hi there!"

" Greetings"

"Ok Amber these are Isaac and Rythimi, both have an extremely high IQ so Mr. Kancid lets them study in the library."

At that moment the bell rung and we took her outside to teach her about target clearing, after we showed her the staff room and the dorms.

**Amber/Yellow's P.O.V.**

The people here seem to be nice and I asked if they liked battling and none of them really liked the idea of it even the boys I think I mad the right decision coming here.

**Ok so this is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I just had to write it out. let me know what you think, I'm already working on my next chap.**


	2. School life

**Hi there I'm back~**

**Green: took you long enough, annoying child.**

**Hey I'm not a child I'm a teen. And you're only a few years older than me!**

**Blue: now now let's not fight.**

**I thought that was Yellow's job not yours.**

**Blue: well she won't come anywhere near us. Red's beating himself up over it you know.**

**Ok I get it he can't stand the fact that his girlfriend won't talk to him right now, anyway, one with the story.**

**Amber: StarShine dose not own Pokémon in any shape or form, if she did well let's just say that things would be weird.**

**Ok on with the-HEY!**

**0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Gold's P.O.V.**

I just got a call from Blue saying that Yellow has run away because she finally had enough of us talking about her behind her back.

"Calm down Blue I'm sure she'll turn up" I told her before she hung up. I picked up my holocaster, a gift from the blonde herself, and selected her name off the list and let it ring when she picked up I saw a little hologram image of a girl in a ranger school uniform and shoulder length amber hair with eyes that match sunshine.

**Yellow/Amber's P.O.V.**

I just finished a capture contest with Summer and Ben and was on my way to Ascension Square with Summer and Kate, Ben and Keith decided to have a capture contest of their own, when my holocaster started ringing and when I answered my cousin Gold was there in a little hologram form.

"So I guess they told you."

"Yea Blue called and was bawling about the whole thing, so I guess you decided to go to Ranger school after all."

"Well it was them who said I'd make a better ranger than trainer so I merely took their advice"

"You scared them by disappearing and leaving behind your Pokémon was not helpful to their fear"

"Why would they care if I disappeared or not, they didn't want me around anyway."

"Dammit Cuz why are you so stubborn?!"

"Because I'm your cousin weather you like it or not!"

"Hey Amber, who ya talking to?" I heard Summer ask from behind me.

"Just my pain in the ass cousin, Gold." I replied.

"Hey! Only SSG and Silver call me pain in the ass!"

"Speaking of Crystal and Silver you might want to look behind you."

" Oh hi guys!" I heard him say and then a loud WACK came and the little hologram guy fell out of sight.

"Hey gold I'll call ya back when I can get to my video phone ok?"

"Ok…" I heard him groan from the floor.

I hung up the phone to find Summer, Ben, Kate, Keith, Rythimi, and Isaac staring at me.

"what?"

"I didn't know your cousins with Gold of Newbark town…" Keith was the one to answer my question.

"Yea I don't talk about him my old friends didn't know either we decided to keep it a secret for the time being…. And I guess now they'll never know" I said the last part to myself thinking they didn't hear me but it was confirmed they did when Kate said.

"why won't they know now?"

"we just don't talk anymore, I really don't want to talk about it right now…. I'll tell you some other time…. Just not now ok?"

They were about to start asking questions when Summer said "ok let's respect her privacy for now guys, she'll tell us when she's ready"

"Thanks you guys"

"of course that's what friends do!" ,Rythimi piped up, "it doesn't matter your past I can tell you are a good person and that's all that matters is who you are now and that is a kick ass ranger in training who I can tell is destined to do great things!"

I looked around at the others and saw that they all agreed with what she said. "T-thanks" I choked out trying not to cry in happiness of the moment.

"Ok so let's get back inside before they sick Mr. Kancid on us" I heard Keith say, "last one there is a rotten excecutor!"

"No way am I gunna be last"

"Keith slow down you're gunna trip again!"

"Don't be such a worry-wart Isaac!"

The others walked with me as we watched the pandemonium unfold as they all tripped at the stairs and landed in a huge pile.

"Hey you ok?" we asked walking over to them.

"Yea I'm just fine" Keith said as he grabbed Kate and pinned her and the other boys did the same with Summer and Rythimi while I just stood there trying not to fall over laughing.

"Don't be left out Am" I heard Summer say as she and Ben pinned me to the ground shouting "Dog Pile!" and soon everyone was piling on top of each other before….

"CRAP! It's Sunset we have five minutes before Kancid comes out RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" we all took off running and made it inside just before the bell rang.

"Just *pant pant* made it" Kate said leaning against the wall to try to catch her breath.

"Hey Am how come you aren't out of breath even Keith and Ben and out of breath?"

"I'm used to running and being outside a lot so I'm used to it."

"You have to teach me how to do that"

"Sure, maybe when we go on that field trip to Viridian"

"I forgot about that!"

"We're leaving in a few weeks so I guess I have that to look forward to!"

After that we all went up to bed where I gave Gold a call on my video phone, hey Blue doesn't need to know all my means of communication I got it on the trip and sent one to Gold along with a holocaster so I could keep in touch with him.

"Hey Cuz!"

"Hey sorry about earlier, I didn't want them to hear about who I was."

"It's ok, but you'll always be Yellow no matter how much you want to forget who you are that's a side of you that will always be with you."

"I don't see why Crys calls you stupid; you are incredibly smart when you want to be."

"Thanks, you hear that SSG someone thinks I'm smart!"

"Has she been here the whole time?!"

"No she just got here she didn't hear anything but she wants to talk to you and she's dragging Silver too. I've been talking about you, Amber" He stated the last word with a wink.

"Hi there, so you're Amber."

"Hi and I assume you're this Cryssie my cousin is so crazy about!" I said with a evil look to Gold.

"I'm gunna go find Silver" he said blushing madly.

"Any idea what that was about?"

"Ahh, young love. He's crazy for ya Crystal"

"W-what do you mean? He's just a perv that flirts with women every chance he get's!"

"And it makes you jealous and that's what he wants. Don't deny it"

"ok so what do I do?"

"you show him your feelings, kiss him,"

"W-What I could never do that!"

"It's either that or loose him forever, trust me I know how it feels to loose someone you love."

"But-"

"I'm back~ and I got Silly Silvy~" she got cut off by Gold coming back dragging a murderous looking Silver behind him."

"HI There you must be the Silver he talks about too!" I said cheerfully, I have to watch it around Silver he could see right though my act then it would be over.

"Hello, so you're… Amber" He said looking at me closely as if he already knew who I was.

"Yep" I said making sure to pop the 'p' at the end.

"Strange how Gold just started talking about you after Yellow disappeared."

"I don't like to admit he's my cousin, but I just got into ranger school and since he was the one who helped me decide to become a ranger I wanted to tell him about it. I don't know anything about this Yellow you speak of." I said hoping he couldn't see though my little lie, I was happy when a distraction in the form of Summer, who I was sharing a dorm room with, arrived.

"Hey Amber let's sneak out the others have something planned"

"Ok, sorry guys gotta go."

"Bye Cuz don't 'do' anything. 'WACK' ow! Super Serious Gal! WTF!"

"Gold don't say things like that! I'm sure Amber isn't anything like that!"

"Thanks Crystal, and Gold watch out the next time you see me I will make your life a living hell." I said as I hung up and followed Summer out the door.

"Ok so here's the thing there is a ritual you must go though to truly become a student in our eyes… The Test Of Courage."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**And That is where I'll leave off for today.**

**Blue: and we are coming back when?**

**Soon very soon….**

**Green: great pesky girl you've got her acting mysterious nothing good ever happens to us we she's like that.**

**Amber: Until next time! Review!**


	3. Field Trip and Old Friends

**I'm back with chapter 3 yay!**

**Blue: you just updated a little while ago.**

**But I like writing, so deal with it.**

**Green: annoying child…**

**Hey! I'm a Teen so stop calling me a child!**

**Red: ok everyone stop fighting and calm down.**

**Amber: agreed, chill out and start the chapter.**

**Ok, ok anyway, Gold the disclaimer please.**

**Gold: StarShine dose not own Pokémon in any way, if she did Soul would be part of the manga!**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Amber's P.O.V.**

"Test of courage?"

"Yep basically what you have to do is find four stylers and bring them to the basement without getting caught."

"Ok sounds fun."

"Me(Kate) and Summer will be going with you since everyone else will be lookouts"

After she said that, Keith sounded an alarm.

"Hide it's Kancid!"

Everyone scrambled for a hiding spot lucky me I got caught.

"and what do you think you're doing out of bed?!"

"I was looking at the view of the stars and my roommate snores louder than Keith."

"While I agree about Keith's snoring you still shouldn't be out of bed"

"Sorry Sir but I was wondering how you get your hair to look so great and what type of colone you use that smells so nice, I have a cousin that could use some tips on both"

"Well thank you it's actually a hairspray that was imported from Kalos…" as I listened to him go on and on about his fancy hair spray I looked over at Summer who was laughing her ass off at him falling for my fake praise.

"Oh it seems I have rambled on but to order it please go to this website and it will be shipped to him by next Monday, now run along and get to bed before one of the other teachers catch you"

"Thank you greatly Sir, I will be sure to let him know, have a nice night" I said with a bow for extra precaution.

"You're welcome, it's not often someone asks me about my hair some students say it's silly"

"I can't imagine why"

"I know right, preposterous, well goodnight then"

He finally left and I waited until he was down stairs until I burst out in quiet laughter. "It's clear guys"

"I can't believe you actually managed to not get detention for being up past curfew"

"What do you mean WE SNORE?!"

"Chill you two it doesn't bother me, but I needed something believable"

"Are you going to get rid of that card?"

"Actually I think I'll order some for him and he can rig the can on this other guy we know as a prank, then maybe he'll stop acting so damn girly"

"That is cruel and evil….. you have to get a video and show us.

"You really think I wouldn't want a video of that?! Of course I'll get a video and show you!"

"Ok let's get on with the test before another teacher comes up here"

We went down stairs and the test was going smoothly before "_h-help please_"

"Did you hear that?!"

"It sounded like a hurt Pokémon!"

"over there! It's a Pichu!"

"It sounded like it came from under that crate."

We quickly lifted the crate to find a Pichu that was badly hurt and looked like it had a broken bone.

"OMA! The poor thing must have been here since school ended."

"Quick we need to set the bone or something…. where are the medical supplies when we need them?!"

'What do I do?', I thought to myself, ' this Pokémon needs help but that would mean exposing my powers…. I need to help it regardless'

I reached over and picked up the Pichu after showing it I wasn't here to hurt it and placed my hand over its broken leg. My hand started to glow a amberish color as the bone repaired its self.

"_what the heck?" _I heard it ask but the others only heard "pi-chu?"

"Shhh it's alright I said as I helped it stand on its feet to show his leg wasn't broken anymore.

"Pi, Pichu!" It said as it jumped around cheering.

"Ok now get on your way little one you don't need to injure yourself further" I said. It nodded and ran off.

"H-how?" Summer asked as she and Kate both stared at me in wonder.

"I have powers because I was born in Viridian…" I stated sheepishly as I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"That's so cool!" Kate exclaimed, "why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"It's just not something I talk about, only my old friends in the past knew about them. Please don't tell anyone else…. I'm not ready for it to get around yet…"

"Don't worry secret's safe with us" ,Summer said, "so you're one of those forest children huh?"

"Yes, but my classification is Fae of the Forest, since I'm a girl. For some reason I have other powers than a regular Blessed child, It's believed that because a blessed child's powers are a gift from the forest guardian, Celebi, mine are a gift from Xearnes and Mew, therefore I have more powers." I said, I never even told Red and them about that, they'd expect me to use my other powers too but I don't really know what they are.

"Wow, I assume you don't know what those are though, huh?"

"No, not really, I'm supposed to know when I'm ready I guess."

"Well let's get going don't want to get caught now do we?"

We all headed off to the basement and got down there without any real challenges, except the gastly which Kate freaked over, and got back up stairs before it was even 10:30!

"Wow you made it back in record time!" exclaimed Keith in shock while Ben just stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"Yea, so?"

"So? So you beat ME in a record and kicked Ben and Summer's butt in a capture contest! So yea you're good and have only been here a few days!"

I just tilted my head in confusion, Keith looked like he was about to have a beakdown in shock.

"Ok let's go to bed night everyone!" Summer said as she dragged me to our dorm.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Time skip two weeks**

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**Summer's P.O.V.**

Today is finally the day that we go to Kanto to look at the Pokémon that live in the Viridian forest, I can tell Amber is excited.

"I don't think I've seen Amber this excited since the outdoor class, can't believe Keith got accused of being a thief and the outdoor class happened in one week." I said to Kate as I watched Amber have a tree climbing contest with Keith and Ben, she was winning of course.

"I know, and she hasn't been home in a while so that's understandable."

"How did you manage to beat me?!" I heard Ben exclaimed as he climbed down, I stared up at Amber who was about six branches up.

"How you gunna get down" Keith said smugly.

"It's not that far of a drop" she replied, she isn't going to…..

We all freaked out a little when ran off the end and jumped off the edge of the branch.

"OMA!" I heard Rythimi shout staring at her as she flipped and landed on her feet.

"AMBER! Dear are you alright!?" I heard Ms. April shout as she came running over to Amber faster than a Latias on a sugar high.

"Yea I'm fine Ms. April, is something wrong?"

"You just jumped off a branch that was 7 feet in the air!" I shouted, "what is wrong with you?!"

"Depends on your definition of wrong, I used to do this all the time and Azul would freak out too…" she muttered the last part, so we have the name of one of her old friends, Azul strange name…..

"Hey it's time to go!" I heard Amber call as she sped off faster than a Latias.

"You can tell that she's excited to go back to her hometown" Kate said as we walked over to the pier to the boat.

**Red's P.O.V.**

It's been about two months since Yellow's disappearance and we're all still torn up about it. I got a call from the professor saying that a Ranger class was coming to Kanto on a school field trip and were coming by his lab for a tour and that he wanted me, Green, and Blue to escort them. Gold is coming along because his cousin is in the class and he wanted to see her. Speaking of Gold he's waiting on the edge of the pier staring out at sea with an anxious expression, I could tell he was excited… but there was something that told me there was more to this meeting his cousin thing than what he said.

"AMBER!" Gold's yell broke me out of my thoughts as the boat docked and kids came off and he went running over to a girl with an amber hair color and eyes that were so familiar… but I just couldn't place where I'd seen them… 

**Amber/Yellow's P.O.V.**

"AMBER!" I saw Gold run up to me the moment I stepped off the boat.

"Hey Gold"

"Um really sorry about that but the others want to meet you…" I went extremely pale after that comment, 'No not them Blue will recognize me for sure immediately' I thought as Gold dragged me over to them.

"HI! So you're Amber." Blue was the fist to greet me.

"Yea…" I said trying not to act like I usually did around them.

"Amber wait up!" I was relieved when Kate and Keith came running up.

"Who're these kids?" Gold asked;

"They're friends of mine from Ranger school"

"Nice to meet you I'm Kate Hitomi"

"Yo, name's Keith Dazzle"

"Hey Amber Ben Isaac and them got a little worried when this hyper nut job dragged you over here, but now I recognize him as your cousin…. Sorry for freaking out." Kate explained, eyeing Gold and the others warily.

"No problem and agreed this brainless idiot over here needs to think before he acts" I said smirking at Gold.

"HEY! I am right here you know!" was his reaction and everyone else was trying not to burst out laughing, even Green.

"Ok but Ms. April is gathering everyone up so let's go get our stuff and meet up with the others" Kate said.

"Got it, bye Gold and company." I said with a wave as I ran off with the others. 'That was close' I thought.

**Blue's P.O.V.**

"Well she was… spunky…"

"Oh Greenie, if that weren't so true I'd start bugging you about your lack of vocabulary"

"Pesky Girl…"

"You know you love me~" I said, but Green's right there really are no words to explain that encounter.

"Her eyes were familiar but I just can't place it…" Red thought aloud, he's right though I feel like I should know her somehow…..

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**Hi guys sorry about the late update, I travel back and forth from my grandparents all summer so it's hard to write this. But anyways thanks for all the reviews I really enjoy hearing that you like this story, try checking out my other story "The beginning of the elements" too both me and my co-author would enjoy some reviews on that one too.**

**I actually need your help on something concerning the story though, where should Amber be stationed after she graduates? Let me know in comments or PM me I need help figuring it out, until next time Starshine signing off.**

**Trixy: hey what about me?! **

**You don't come in quite yet sorry.**


	4. Meet newold friends

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of TTR!**

**Blue: I'm still trying to figure out why Amber's eyes look so familiar….**

**Amber: *nervously eyeing her* why do you think my eyes are so familiar?**

**Red: Blue leave the newbie alone!**

**Green: you're both idiots even Gold's figured it out!**

**Gold: for once I have outsmarted you both! HA!**

**Ok you four get back to your story and someone do the disclaimer please!**

**Trixy: StarShine dose not own Pokémon in any way at all!**

**Green: What's with the Zoroa?**

**That's for me to know and you to find out~**

**Green: Annoying Child…..**

**I AM A TEEN! For that one I might make you kiss Blue!**

**Green: *goes pale and runs off***

**Blue: *starts bawling* I thought Greenie loved me!**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Keith's P.O.V.**

After her cousin dragged her over to meet those people, Amber seemed a little shaken up, ok A LOT shaken up, I think I know why…

"Hey Am you ok?"

"Yea just jumpy…"

"It's because of those people, isn't it the ones who your cousin dragged you over to 'meet'."

"Y-yea, but I'll tell you after the trip maybe but I'll tell everyone at once I don't want to explain it more than once…"

"Don't worry about it kiddo, tell us when you're ready" I said, ruffling her hair.

"We better get back to the others, I can feel Kate's eyes burning holes in the back of my head."

"I know, what's her problem"

"She likes you and you like her but neither of you will admit it."

"W-what no way would I like flat chest"

"Don't deny it I can tell, you need to tell her before it's too late…. If you miss your chance you'll regret it…" after those words she walked off and started talking to Summer, 'confess to Kate…. Not possible no way she'd like me…'

'She likes you more than she lets on, don't miss your chance, flame head.'

'Who is this!'

'You'll know eventually, but not now flameo'

The voice just disappeared after that, what did it mean Flameo!?

**Amber's P.O.V.**

'Kate, Keith likes you~'

"WTF?!"

I burst out laughing as she freaked out.

"what the hell was that Am?!"

"New little trick, I found out I could use telepathy" I whispered back so Ryth didn't hear.

"I and you said that why?"

"Cuz it's true and you know it."

"N-no way would I like that perv!"

"Boys only perv on the ones they like~"

"He dose not-"

"Alright students we're heading to the hotel!"

"Come on Kate let's go!" I said as I dragged Kate along and shoved her into Keith.

"Dammit flat chest! Why me!"

"It's not my fault I fell!"

I just walked by listening to them bicker, ' They're like a combination of Ruby and Sapph and Gold and Crys' I felt a pang of sadness thinking about them, wonder is they got the news…

"We're here!" I looked up and saw that we where at a hotel in the middle of the forest, Wild Wood Hotel, how funny….

"Hi you're Gold's cousin right?"

I turned around and backed up when I saw Red standing behind me with Blue, who was staring at me like she was seeing into my soul.

"sorry didn't mean to scare ya!" Red laughed as he put his hand on the back of his neck, Blue calls it the 'Red pose'.

"Red you scared the poor little thing" Blue said, I sent her a glare that would scare a Houndoom at the word 'little', "sorry! Didn't mean to offend you with the little comment! Just please stop glaring at me I'm getting freaked out!" she said quickly.

"I get that comment a lot." Was my only reply. 'Why do they have to be here, when I'm alone?!' I thought while having an internal freak-out.

" Hey you guys are staying here too?" Red asked.

"Yep, may I ask why you're staying here also?" I said, making sure to pop the 'p' on yep.

"We're here to make sure none of the students go into the forest and get lost….. normally a good friend of ours would be doing this but she's… not here right now…" Red said with a sad tone

'Dammit Red! Why do you have to be so cute?! You're making me want to give up my disguise!' I thought on the inside but on the outside I said, "What happened to her? Did she leave, because of something someone did?"

"Yea….. we said things we shouldn't have… and she just snapped and left….Hey! How did you know the last part?!"

"Simple, the tone of your voice implied that you were guilty of something, but I didn't say you because accusing someone of something is rude and I did just meet you." I said quickly, why do I seem to open up to his so easily?

"You seem to be able to read people….just like her…"

"Ok enough Red, no more moping like that. It's not like she's dead so we will find her and apologize and make her understand that we didn't mean the stuff we said" Blue said as she smacked him in the back of the head. "So, Amber right, where are you from like what city?"

"I'm actually from here in Viridian, know the forest like the back of my hand." 'Maybe we can try again…. But they can never know it's me….' I thought sadly.

"Really? I thought I knew everyone in Viridian, both in the forest and in the city" I jumped as I heard Green speak from behind me, 'Great now I'm cornered'.

"I moved a few years ago, I was really shy so no-one is bound to remember me."

"The name's Green, I assume that the others didn't introduce themselves and just came up and cornered you to start a conversation, causing your friends over there to be very defensive and to send us glares like they're trying to set us on fire"

"So that's why my neck is burning, anyway the name's Blue"

"And I'm Red, we're three of the four Kanto Dex holders"

"I thought there where four….. She lives here in Viridian right?" I just about jumped out of my skin….again as Kate came up behind me and addressed the trio.

"She doesn't like the fame, she saw the problems that we had fans and she's naturally shy" 'No shit Sherlock, Red'.

"So where is she? I thought she'd be here with you?"

"She ran off….. we don't know what happened to her, she just ran off about 2 months ago…."

"Jeez, that's got to be hard any ideas why?"

"Well-"

"No she just up and left one day"

After that I walked off 'Great so they don't even know what they did wrong, typical. I knew they wouldn't change, and I thought that I might go back….'

"Well, well what do we have here? A pesky human that appears to have wondered too far into the forest?"

I whirled around quickly when I heard the voice of someone who I thought I would never hear again.

"Nice disguise you have there Amber, or should I say Amarillo?" Lance said as he stepped out of the shadow of the trees, "And without your dear 'friends' and Pokémon this time, this is an interesting turn of events, don't you think?"

"Well I see you did survive, I'm impressed, I didn't think anyone could stand that many volts of electricity and survive. What're you doing here anyway?"

"just merely walking around my home, imagine my surprise when the missing fourth Kanto Dex holder walks right into my clutches" He said as he motioned for his Dragonair to come out of the shadows, In a flash it had me in a hold, wrapping it's snake like body and squeezing the air out of me. "You don't have any defenses this time little one, I thought the Fae of the forest would be smarter than this" He flicked his wrist and Dragonair threw me into a nearby boulder, then hit me with a slash attack that sent me flying into a tree that promptly broke in two and trapped me underneath with a deafening crash that could be heard throughout the forest. "Seems you are just another human that could be crushed but I have to test you and push you to your limits" were the words I heard before a crash and then nothing, just blackness…..

**Red's P,O,V.**

I heard a thunderous crash in the forest that shook the earth.

"That came from the direction Amber was heading!" Kate exclaimed with fear in her eyes. I immediately called out areo and we flew to the heart of the forest. When we landed I was shocked to see Lance standing over a badly beaten Amber who was loosing consciousness and was trapped under a massive tree.

"…must test you to your limits" I heard Lance say as Dragonair charged up a hyperbeam and aimed it for Amber, who was now unconscious.

"Oi! Lance leave her alone!" I shouted as Areo sent a hyperbeam of his own as Dragonair which fainted the moment it hit.

"Shit, guess this means I must take my leave then, farewell champion we will meet again." He said as he disappeared into the shadows. After he was gone I ran over to Amber and pulled her out from under the fallen tree, she was in bad condition: her head was bleeding, she had at least one broken rib and her left arm was at an odd angle, probably broken.

"Areo, we need to get Amber back to the hotel so she can get medical attention" Areo nodded and picked me up with Amber in my arms and within three minutes we landed outside the hotel which, luckily had pokecenter attached to it, the moment I got inside, her classmates all gasped at the sight of her.

"Amber!" Keith and Ben rushed over and helped me put her on a cart and nurse Joy rushed her to the back.

"What happened to her?!" Gold exclaimed with an extremely worried glance at the back of the room.

"Lance attacked her in the forest, I'm surprised she's still alive I found her under a fallen tree after she was attacked be dragonair's hyperbeam" I said, I myself was worried for the kid…. Something about me holding her like that brought back a sense of de ja vu….

"Red, red you ok?" asked Blue as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yea, I don't know why but holding her and flying with Areo bought back memories of Cerise island, when Yellow passed out and I carried her down from the air, it felt just like that time…."

"I remember that. Blue freaked out when she saw her limp form in your arms, thought she died in that battle and had a break down, I thought she liked Yellow, imagine my relief when I found out Yellow was a girl and they were both straight." Said Green, with a rare smile at the memory, I was glad when Yellow turned out to be a girl too, for a while I thought I was gay for liking Yellow….

"Funny how when even she's not here, she makes us smile huh?" Blue said.

"She might be closer than you thought Blue…" Gold said, I was about to question him when Ms. April called us over along with Kate and the others saying that we can go see her, but to be quiet, she has a headache which is to expected…

When we opened the door Kate, Rythimi, and Summer were the first ones by her side along with Gold, I guess he cares for her.

"Am, you ok?" Rythimi asked.

"Y-yea I'm fine just beat up…."

"Glad to see you're ok Cuz…" said Gold as he gave her a light hug.

"Oi! Since when are you so huggy Gold?"

"Since you got yourself beat up by some guy with a dragon. If Red hadn't found you…. I'd hate to think of what could have happened…"

"Um… who's Red?" We all jumped at that question.

"The boy standing next to Blue and Green over there. You know the Dex holder…."

"Who?"

We were all shocked at that, it seems that she can't remember the three of us.

"How bout Silver and Crys? You know the people you watched beat me to a pulp while laughing from the other end of the Video phone?"

"You mean the red-head and the girl you like?"

"Yes and, YOU DON'T SAY THAT IN FROUNT OF BLUE"

" Who?"

"Um can you guys leave us alone for a bit? Blue please don't eavesdrop…. This is about something she doesn't want anyone to talk about…."

"Ok?" Red said as he lead everyone out of the room.

**Gold's P.O.V.**

As soon as I was sure that they were out of earshot I started questioning her.

"Do you remember anything about before ranger school?"

"No, before then it's a blank" 'shit she's got amnesia, thins might help her though..'

"What's my name again?"

"You're name is Amber Hibiki, you're my cousin but we grew up like siblings after your parents died in a fire, but you left to go live with a relative and lived in Viridian then went to ranger school and that got you all caught up, you remember your powers and the ranger school stuff right?"

"Yep, but there's something else that I know I'm supposed to remember too… like a secret… it caused a lot of pain….."

"Yes you have a secret, but you don't need to remember it…. At least not now…."

"Ok….?"

"Hey is it safe to come in now?"

"Yea, we're not talking about that anymore"

When they enter Nurse Joy comes in with a nervous expression on her face, "You all rushed in here so fast that I couldn't tell you, it seems since she hit her head repeatedly that she has amnesia, she remembers what has happened in the last two months, but anything in her past is locked away for the time being she should remember little bits at a time though so don't worry."

"But she just met us and she doesn't remember us at all" said Blue.

"I've talked about you guys before but she's never met you, maybe some things she can remember and others she can't"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**Ok guys this is where I'm gunna end it, thanks for the patience on the chap, I've been in art classes all week and not a lot of time in between classes and I haven't been able to get my laptop working!**

**Amber: Who are those people? *points to Red, Blue, and Green***

**Red: great Yellow goes missing and Amber has amnesia…**

***Facepalm* Ok you are so oblivious…. Anyway read and review and please check out one of other stories, The beginning of the elements and I want to give a shout out to Drag0nshr1ne, this is another new author like me and an epic one at that please look at they're work you should be able to find a link to them in the comments or look them up, I'm doing a collab with them called, "Yellow and the crisis of Fiore" I would really appreciate it if you could look and review! Until next time, StarShine out, Peace! **


	5. Amnesia

**Hey ya'll I'm back~**

**Green: about time, annoying child.**

**That's it Blue you can kiss him!**

**Green: *runs off with Blue on his tail***

**That should keep him away for a while.**

**Amber: Who are they again?**

***Pats her head* I'll explain in a few more chaps kiddo….**

**Red: She's older than you.**

**Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Gold: StarShine dose not own Pokémon, only the idea of Amber.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I was just sitting there all bandaged up and listening to them talk about me, something about me hitting my head, but I don't remember anything like hitting my head.

"Um, I hit my head somehow?" They all freaked out even more after that.

"What the heck are we gunna do?!"

"Gold, chill the nurse said that her memories will come back with time." Said the boy with spiky black hair and blood red eyes, I swear that I know them….like something from a dream…..they make me want to stare and never look away and my heart races, 'what's going on? How can a boy make me feel so lightheaded?' I thought as I reluctantly tore my eyes away from his, I know Gold, Kate, Keith, Ben, Summer, Isaac, and Rythimi, but the other three…. I can't remember but I know I should it's just fuzzy.

"Hey Amber, you ok?" The one with Blue eyes and long brown hair asked, I gave look that clearly said 'Who are you?' cuz then she said, "My name is Blue, we haven't really met a lot but now I just have to make you remember the name of, Blue!" She said really dramatically, I laughed a little, something about that seems familiar.

"Pesky woman, you're over dramatic even now, the name's Green, I'm the Viridian Gym leader." The spiky brown haired one said, he seems nice but kinda emo…..

"And I'm Red, since Green said his title, mine's the Kanto Champion" said the one with blood red eyes, 'he's hot…..' I thought, 'WAIT! Bad Amber not falling for a guy you just met!'

"The nurse said you can leave since you don't have any major injuries and you keep your stitches from ripping" Kate said as she helped me stand up, I felt kinda dizzy and almost fell over, Kate and Summer helped me steady myself.

"Ok so let's head back, you gave everyone quite a scare when you turned up all beat up like that Am." Keith said as he ruffled my hair, what is with people and doing that?

"Do you know what happened, Red said that you got attacked." Said the girl who I now know as Blue.

"I got attacked? I don't remember anything except an indigo snake like creature…" I shivered as I thought about it, something about it attacking me seemed really familiar somehow…. I'll ask Gold later…

"Hey, let's get going already. Everyone is really worried about you and would love to know you're ok, how'd your arm heal so fast and your ribs, they looked broken but now they're fine?"

"Not sure how, but I have an unnaturally fast healing capability, guess it comes with being born here. I think I heard of another child with similar abilities, she broke her ribs due to a marrowack's boomerang and it healed really quickly"

"H-how did you know that?..." Green asked looking confused.

"I think I heard it somewhere, but it feels more like I was there, but that can't be true….I was with Gold at the time…I think?"

"Ok I think you need to go back to the hotel and lay down for a bit, maybe your memories will return a bit with some rest!" Blue said looking a little frazzled by what I said, did they know the girl I was talking about or something?

**Red's P.O.V.**

"Well that was….. interesting" I said, we, Blue Green and I, hung back from the others as they walked ahead chatting without a care in the world.

"How could she know about Yellow's injury like that? It makes no sense." Green said deep in thought.

"I agree, Greenie, how this child could know about that is strange but what really gets me is that she said it was like she was there at the time, which makes no sense whatsoever" said Blue, earning a glare for Green at his nickname.

"And the fact that Lance beat her up like that, I knew he was cruel but the way he viciously attacked her makes me think that he knew her somehow….."

"Wasn't it strange how Gold freaked out when she said she didn't remember us? I get that he was worried about her having amnesia but this was like she knew us a long time ago, a really long time ago, like we kinda grew up together….. but from what he said she lived in Johoto with his family since hers died a long time ago in a fire."

"Right Blue, he did seem a little too worried about the fact that she didn't remember us…." Green said

"Maybe he is just scared that her condition will get worse, from what I can tell they're really close and grew up like brother and sister. I think he's sees Amber as a little sister instead of a elder sister, kinda how I think some of the juniors saw Yellow because of her size."

"It was comical to see their reaction to the fact that she's older and a girl in some cases" Blue said while laughing hysterically.

"Of course you would think it was funny, pesky girl, but Red's reaction to it was the funniest of all"

"Very Funny Green, How was I supposed to know? She looked like a guy, and everyone kept calling her a guy so that's what I thought" I tried to defend myself but they just laughed at my reaction…..great…..

"I still find it weird how no matter what we think about she always finds a way to bring a smile to our faces, even when she's not here" Blue said laughing a bit.

"Yea, she's always been a bit of an oddball in the group" Green said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have ridiculed her so much for being different…." I said, thinking back to all those times that she made us laugh when any of us were feeling down, how we just kept teasing her and she just laughed it off until she couldn't take it anymore and just left…..

"Funny how we see that now, you know I see her in Amber…. It's like they're the same person, both just have that mysterious feeling around them, like a fairy or something" Blue said staring at Amber, I guess she is right, they do seem to have that heir to them like they aren't quite the same as everyone else…

**Gold's P.O.V.**

I kept thinking about how Amber lost her memories of the past, I kept telling her that Yellow was still a part of her that she could never be rid of, but now she doesn't remember anything about her being Yellow or Red and the others. Maybe it was for the best, she was hurt beyond belief when they finally said too much.

_I was sitting on the couch in my living room waiting for her to get here; she had just called asking if we could talk she seemed so upset and distressed._

_I heard her knock and I immediately opened the door and let her in, she looked like she had been crying a lot._

"_Hey kiddo what happened?" I asked, after she told me what happened I wanted nothing more than to go track them down and give them a piece of my mind. "So what are you going to do?"_

"_I was thinking of being a ranger, I filled out the form to get into ranger school and they just sent me the letter saying that they are accepting me into school" she said as she showed me the letter._

"_Amber huh? You didn't put a last name and they're going to ask for one you know, If you want you can put Hibiki I mean you used to go by that when we were growing up as kids"_

"_I was going to ask if that was ok, thanks I just don't want them to recognize me if I have to see them again…"_

"_I don't blame you, but you can't avoid them forever"_

"_I can if I try hard enough"_

I guess now she can, maybe it was a good thing that she got amnesia. I think it was for the best for now. But it won't be good when she gets her memories back, strange how she remembers certain things but she thinks it's another person.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

When we got back to the hotel Ms. April came running up to me and hugged me.

"Amber dear are you alright?!"

"Yea, the nurse said that I could leave as long as I didn't rip any of my stitches"

"How did you get all beat up?!"

"I don't remember… the nurse said I have amnesia, but I remember all the stuff from the past two months in school so don't worry"

"Then what don't you remember"

"It seems that she can't remember a lot about her past before school" Kate answered.

"Oh you poor thing, but it might be best for the reasons we discussed at the beginning of school"

"Um….. what?" I asked I don't remember anything like that…

"Maybe it's better that you don't remember, dear."

"Ok?"

"OK everyone! Time to go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow!" she said. We all headed up to our rooms, there where three people to a room except for one room, ours.

"Ok so it's Keith, Ben, and Isaac in one room. Summer, You, Rythimi and Me in another" Kate said.

"Aw we don't get to room with the girls?" Keith pouted.

"Yea, we'll be good boys" said Ben as he wrapped an arm around Summer's waist smirking when she blushed.

"Pervs!" Rythimi shouted and smacked them both with a huge book, ouch!

"Dammit Ryth what was that for?!" they both shouted then hid behind me when she glared at them.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Later Summer, Ryth, and I were sitting around and Amber and the guys were chatting a little ways off.

"Anyone else notice that Amber doesn't have someone to pair her with?" Rythimi said.

"Oh yea, no one we've met so far seems to peek her interest" Summer said.

"I think she's more like one of the guys than anything" I said.

"It is a little strange, but she is a tomboy and all so It's expected that she seems to be able to be around the boys and fit in."

"True, but we need to find someone for her to be with, I mean we all know each other's crushes but we haven't seen her take an interest in anyone"

"I agree with Ryth, we need to find her someone."

"So you're trying to play matchmaker? I think I can help~" Blue came up behind us and said.

"Really?"

"Totally, I'm always trying to get my friends together"

"Ok, then what's your advice on Amber?"

"Not sure, she acts a lot like one of our old friends….. looks like her too….there's a chance with Red, but he was in love with Yellow so that's out"

"In other words, poor little Ama is stuck being forever alone." Summer summed up.

"Why do you call her Ama?"

"She responded to it, she zoned out in thought and I messed up and called her that and she jolted up and looked around…. Almost as if she were scared, she said something about some of her old friends calling her that….but don't tell anyone ok? She didn't want it getting out." I said.

"Strange… we used to call Yellow that all the time….." Blue said a little lost in thought.

"Hey, just curious did you know a girl named Azul?" I asked.

"No, strange though, that's my name in Spanish….." Thought so, I may have put a tiny puzzle piece together about who Amber is….

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**I'm going to leave off here, not a lot happening though sorry…**


	6. Meeting Chuchu

**Hey…I'm back….**

**Green: what no peppy attitude this time?**

**Blue: leave her alone Greenie, she's having trouble with the story and her friends ok.**

**Thanks Blue , yea I've been having trouble thinking of chapters, so let's see how this goes.**

**Gold: StarShine dose not own Pokémon in any way, if she did then the anime would be replaced with the manga.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Amber's POV**

I woke up early this morning and headed down stairs to get some tea.

"You're sure up early." I spun around and saw Green sitting in a chair drinking coffee.

"Yea, couldn't sleep."

"Don't blame you, must be weird not knowing about your past."

"Yea, hey if you don't mind me asking why did you guys get a little freaked when I talked about that girl whose arm healed its self?"

"She was a friend of ours, the fourth Dex holder who ran away. Blue and I saw it happen, Red was encased in ice at the time, she was still trying to earn our trust and Pika got stolen and she went after him even though her opponent was stronger than her and in order to get her Pokémon where she needed them she needed to get hurt and make the person think that the battle was over. Another time was at the battle of Cerise, her arm broke but when we looked at it a few hours later it was as if it had never been broken. We didn't think that anyone else was capable of that" He said.

"Oh, so that's why."

"Yea, and the person who beat the shit out of you the other day was the guy that tried to destroy all of the humans"

"But wasn't he human? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"That's the point, he's not right in the head at all"

"Hello pesky woman"

"Hiya Greenie, Ama~" I jumped at that name, for some reason it stuck a cord…

"Ama?"

"It's what Kate called her."

"Isn't that what you called that friend of yours" I asked, they both whipped around with shocked looks on their faces.

"H-how did you know t-that?" Blue asked.

"It was an accident, I zoned out and kinda read your mind and that's what popped up…" I said sheepishly.

"Cool! So you can read people's minds?" Blue asked, not at all upset about me reading her mind.

"Yea and I can communicate though telepathy too."

"Wow, how?" I'm not quite ready to tell yet.

"Not sure just a skill I have."

"Interesting, usually it's only Pokémon like Alakazam that can do that…" Green said, deep in thought.

"AMA! Where are you?!"

"Down stairs Kate, chill!" I swear Kate is paranoid…

"There you are, don't just up and leave like that."

"Chill I woke up early, that's all. You know how I was back in school"

"Still with what happened yesterday, you shouldn't be running off"

"I'm fine, do you honestly think that if I left the building that I would be stupid enough to go into the forest?"

**Blue's POV**

I was trying not to laugh when I saw them arguing back and forth like that.

"Reminds me of You and Yellow." Green said, yea I guess they do look like us….

"Strange, you'd think that they were sisters the way she knows about Yellow and what she did…"

"Yea, Red didn't even know about her getting hit with the bone like that…"

"Speaking of Red, where is he?"

"He took off for the lab already, went to go see Chuchu"

"Well she is the only thing close to Yellow, I swear if she was a Pokémon she'd be Chuchu"

"Well that would be something to see"

"Yea, I actually was planning on dressing her up like a Pikachu just to see Red's reaction"

"Pesky Woman, you always do something like that"

"That's why you love me~"

"…"

"Green?"

**Summer's POV**

We were on our way though the forest to Pallet Town to go see the lab, Isaac was ecstatic…. Well it is his thing…. But I couldn't stop thinking about Amber's amnesia, poor dear…..

"Hey you ok? You seem a little spacey…."

"Yea, Amber I'm fine."

"We're here!"

"Isaac calm down."

"But, Professor Oak is there, The Pokémon professor."

"I get it but chill."

"Why aren't you on my side Rythimi?"

"Cuz you need to calm down….."

"Someone's jealous~"

"Shut up Summer!"

"Hey don't tell her that!"

"Back off Bengy!"

"Don't talk to my cousin like that"

"Shut it spiky pig tails!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Shut it flame head!"

**Amber's POV**

I was just walking with them as they were fighting, I swear the whole class was staring at us.

'I don't like this one bit… I'll just back away slowly and no-one will know that I know them….' I slowly started walking backwards away from the fighting. I managed to make it to the very back of the group.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Hi Green."

"Avoiding your friends over there?"

"Yea….not big on attention."

"Don't blame you"

"We'll bye, getting as far as I can from them" I ran off before he could tell me not to."

**Red's POV**

"Chuchu! Where are you!?" I called out, I don't know why but she just took off into the forest without warning.

"Kya!" I ran in the direction of Amber's scream, and what I saw made me almost burst out laughing. There was Chuchu, on top of Amber, who had been knocked into a tree from Chuchu tackling her and was looking freaked out by the Pikachu all of a sudden tackling her and is now cuddling her.

"Amber you ok?" Kate came up and asked while her other friends were just laughing at the scene.

"Yea, and you wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you"

"Sorry about Chuchu there" I apologized while trying not to laugh, "She ran off all of a sudden and I guess ran into you"

"It's fine, she really sweet, I guess that she belongs to one of you?"

"Actually she's Yellow's, she left behind all of her Pokémon" Blue said while picking up Chuchu and helping Amber get up, she seems to have a slight limp in her right leg so it was a little hard for her to get her balance again.

"Pokémon just seem to love you huh Cuz." Gold said while laughing. Amber just glared at him, I hope I never end up receiving one of her glares I swear she can stare into your soul. Can't blame Gold for running off and hiding.

"So Red, why are you here? I thought you were at the lab."

"I was but Chuchu ran off and with what happened I figured it would be unsafe for her to wonder off, Yellow was Lance's worst enemy so it would be dangerous for any of her Pokémon to go wondering off"

"That would make sense, but why did he attack Amber then?" Green asked finally joining in the conversation.

"Um, right here you know." Amber said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't go talking about be in front of me, and can someone please get the Pikachu off of me!" she said exasperatedly as Chuchu jumped on her head and started playing with her hair.

"Chuchu, leave her alone." I said and tried to pick her up but she hissed and bit my hand. "Oww! What the heck!" she merely hissed and scratched me. "What is wrong with you?"

"PIKA! CHU! Pika!" was all I heard and she kept glaring and hissing every time I tried to get her off Amber.

"She can stay for a while if it will stop her from clawing you." Amber said.

"You sure? She always did this to Yellow and we'd find out that she had clawed her a bit by accident"

"It'll be fine, besides she's not doing anything so it's fine"

"Well it seems that we're not the only ones who spotted the similarities…." Green said. This is strange…..

**Amber's POV**

The Pikachu decided to stay on my head for the time being, I swear I've seen this somewhere…

"You look so weird with that little mouse on your head" Keith said and attempted to ruffle my hair but ended up getting shocked by Chuchu.

"You little rat!"

"Pika! Chu! Chu! Pikachu!" in other words '_who you calling rat flame head, I swear if I could speak human I would tell you to go take your styler and stick it up your f***ing stupid Ass!'_

"What was that for?!" Keith shouted while I was laughing my ass off at what she said.

"Ok everyone we're here" Ms. April said. We looked around and saw that we were in a field with houses scattered around, and the building closest must be the lab.

"Alright students, you must be calm and collected and not run around like wild Pokémon"

"Yes, Ms. April"

When we entered I was shocked to find Crystal chasing around an Omastar and a raticate.

"Omny, Ratty get back here!"

"Yo, Crys need some help?" Gold said.

"Actually yes! For some reason they just keep running around."

**Chuchu's POV**

Why don't they see her when she's right in front of them. I heard Red mention that this Amber person has amnesia. So maybe that's why they don't recognize her as Yellow. But why did Yellow run off in the first place?

_She was crying for some reason. I saw her listening to something that Red, Blue, and Green were saying, I thought they had left on a mission in Kalos weeks ago. After something that Blue said she ran off and when she got to her house she sat down and started crying, we all did our best to comfort her but we didn't know what was wrong. For the next few days she was running around and packing and she sent out a paper by mail, the next day I woke up to find her with shorter hair and a bottle of Amber hair dye._

"_What you think, Chuchu, this color look ok?" she asked me I didn't know why she was changing her hair and why she seemed to be cheery but at the same time I could hear the guilt in her voice._

"_I think that would be a great color. But why the sudden change?"_

"_Just want to look different… and I'm sorry…."_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_You'll see…." She said as she picked up the bottle and went to dying her hair. I took a look at a paper that she had left on the table. The words "Amber Hibiki, you have been accepted into principle Lamotlot's ranger school. Please report to Almia by next week." Stood out to me. Almia wasn't that over by Unova? Red and the others would be back soon so why is she leaving?_

I know now why she was so guilty feeling, you weren't aloud to bring Pokémon with you to the school. She had told me that she was going to leave us in the Professor's care, but he didn't understand us and it's hard to see why she left us. I aren't we her friends? And what about Red, I know they like each other so why did she run when she knew that he was coming back? It doesn't make sense and Pika won't tell me anything at all.

"Hey, you ok?" Amber, I'm going to call her that until this whole thing is sorted out, asked me.

"_Yea, just miss my trainer…."_

"Amber are you actually talking to the little rat?" The flame headed one asked. Why I otta….

**Amber's POV**

"Amber are you actually talking to the little rat?" Keith asked me, why I otta…

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem, and she dose not like to be called a little rat. She is a Pikachu and her name is Chuchu, and I think she would appreciate it if you could call her by it." I snapped at him. I don't know why but what he said just pisses me off to no extent.

"You can understand her?" Red questioned me, looking extremely shocked.

"Yea, why do you look so surprised? I know it's rare, but it's not unheard of for someone to be able to understand them."

"It's just that….."

"Yellow was the only person we had ever confirmed could talk to Pokémon before you." Green but in.

"It's just something I was born able to do, never really thought of it as something special…"

"Are you kidding me?! Not special!? You have got to be kidding me! That's like totally amazing!" Isaac exclaimed leaning close as if he's breaking down ever cell in my body… "I mean no one has been able to scientifically discover how it's possible that people are born with these abilities! So it's extremely fascinating." Ok he's starting to scare me.

"Isaac! Chill!" Kate yelled at him, thank you Kate!

"Children calm down! The professor will be coming in anytime." Ms. April said, looks like no one else heard what I said. Good I don't like the attention from that, I want people to accept me for who I am not just because of my powers.

**Kate's POV**

The tour went on when the professor got here, Isaac and Rythimi were hanging on to his every word. But the rest of us were pretty bored, until he took us out back to meet the Pokémon he was studying that is.

"Feel free to explore around here and interact with the Pokémon. Though some of them might be quite shy and not want to be near humans, for example that Ratticate over there refuses to be anywhere near humans. The only one who can get close to it is Red, but that's because was friends with its trainer." The professor said.

"Did the trainer abandon it, or give it up?" Summer asked, she might have been asking the question that was on all of our minds.

"No, we don't know what happened to her actually. She just left about two months ago and only left a note asking for us to take care of them. They miss her and we can't find out where she went."

"Chu…." Chuchu said from her place on Amber's head, she won't come down at all. Even Summer couldn't get her off of Amber.

"I've been meaning to ask, Red, why is Chuchu perched on that young lady's head?" The professor asked, so he did notice.

"She ran off and when I found her she was perched on Amber's head and we can't seem to get her off." Red replied while laughing a little at the fact that Chuchu seems to be extremely stubborn about this.

"I see, she could be mistaking her for Yellow. They do seem to look a like a bit. I could see why, it would be easy to mistake her for Yellow." He said while looking at Amber, who was really pale I think Isaac freaked her out from ever being looked at again.

"She doesn't seem to be clawing Amber so we're going to leave her until they have to leave then deal with the issue of getting her off." Red said, I swear Chuchu gave him 'are you kidding me?' look then jumped off Amber's head and ran over to a group of Pokémon that seemed to be huddled together.

"Or there's that…" Red sweatdropped at Chuchu's actions.

"Ok children run along and meet up with us in about an hour." Ms. April said and we all ran off. Amber kept close to me and Summer, something tells me that she's a little shy at times. But that makes no sense she was really peppy with us when we first met her but she doesn't seem to want to talk to Red or them. She'll talk to Gold but the others have to catch her off guard or corner her to start a conversation. Strange…..

"Hey, this little Pichu is really cute, Kate come on!" I ran over to see Amber and Summer playing with a Pichu. So damn adorable!

**?'s POV**

After seeing Lance's failed attempt to kidnap the girl, I decided to have some grunts scout the area and watch her. She is indeed the Fae of the forest, now if only I could see some of her powers in action… Interesting turn of events though, her getting amnesia will help my plans greatly…

For now I must wait until she unlocks her true powers….. but it must be soon I may have to speed things along…

**o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Ok guys that's where I'll leave off**_._ Hope you aren't too mad at me for taking foever to update…..

**Kate:** well itz been maybe a moth so yea they're going to be mad!


	7. A meeting with the legendaries

**Hiya! I'm back, hopefully when I post this it'll only be a few days after the last post I made. Here's to hopping!**

**Green: she's back. Great…..**

**Blue: Come on greenie she's not that bad~**

**Green: You have no idea of the horrors this author is capable of!**

**Green I suggest you watch it or I will see how many of my fans are Oldrival shippers and I will make something for them and add it to the story!**

**Blue: You heard the girl! Review if you like oldrivalshipping and she'll try to include it in the story!**

**Green: Pesky Females…**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Keith's POV**

"Any one else get the feeling that we're being watched?" I asked, we were looking at a ryhorn that came up to us.

"Yea, but it's probably nothing…. I think" Ben said, I looked around and saw the girls playing with a little Pichu, Kate was grinning from ear to ear…she's so cute when she dose that….NO Bad Keith! No liking your rival!

"Someone's staring at Kate~ You like her~" Ben said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up Ben! Why would I like flat chest over there? You know me."

"Just keep telling yourself that. You'll get together eventually."

"Yea right…"

"Hey, what's up with the tree over there, something's in it?" Isaac said, I looked over and saw he was right it appeared to be moving on it's own.

"It's probably nothing to wor-"

"KYA!" I got cut off by Kate's scream, I looked over and saw her being tackled by an eevee.

"He's so cute!"

"She is such a girl." Ben said while facepalming. 'I thought she was hurt.'

'Someone has a crush~'

'and the voice is back….'

'I'm someone you know. You just can't figure it out yet, flameo.'

'Ok, why do you keep calling me that?!'

'Have you looked in a mirror at all?'

"Wait a sec….Ama?!'

'Damn you caught me.'

'How?'

'New power. I'll explain later.'

'ok?'

'Bye~'

'…bye?'

I looked over at the girls and saw Amber smirking at me, this will be hard. We now have a mind reader and a telepathy user, crap! She can get so much blackmail on us!

'Yes, yes I can. Lover boy.'

'Get out of my head Amber.'

'Fine I'll bug Ben.'

"Ben watch out, Amber can use telepathy. She's been bugging me all day."

"Too late. She's just started teasing me about Summer. Great, now she's moving on to Isaac."

"WTH!"

"And she spooked him. I think she's enjoying this too much…"

"You got that right, Ben. But it will come in handy if she gets stationed with one of us on a mission."

"Oh yea, won't have to worry about voicemail not working."

"Ok kids, time to head back the sun's setting!" Ms. April called, and now we get to head back to the hotel. At least we get a real vacation now and get to goof around. Amber still owes me a tree climbing match.

'You're on flamey. Kate says for you and the guys to meet us down stairs about 9:30 for a game of truth or dare.'

"Hey guys Amber says that Kate wants to meet us for a game of truth or dare about 9:30."

"Ok, I guess we'll have to sneak out like usual. Nothing new. So we're going to sneak into the lobby or maybe into the forest?"

"Not a good idea, from the looks of it there's going to be a storm. Going into the forest it likely to get us electrocuted and killed. Not to mention that guy who attacked Amber is still out there. If he went after Amber when she wasn't doing anything, then us going out there right now is suicidal. You saw the condition amber was in she almost died. With how bad the hit to her head was she was lucky that there wasn't any brain damage."

"Amber's not a weak little girl. Remember that drop she took the day before we left for Kanto. She jumped down from an 8 foot drop like it was nothing!"

"Ben is right, Isaac, but true being in the forest during a storm like what's coming would be suicidal"

"Hurry up boys! It's starting to rain!" Summer called as she and the other girls came running over covering their heads from the rain.

"Good thing none of us wore white huh?"

"Well, Summer, I wouldn't mind it if you wore white." Ben said with a wink.

"Wha-what?! What the hell Perv!?" Summer said while blushing.

"What the heck?!" Ben exclaimed as Amber smacked him in the back of the head. "What did I say?!"

"You know exactly what you said. Now come on. Wouldn't want to catch a cold. If you do Summer would probably poison soup and force feed it to you." Amber said as she dragged Ben to the rest of the group by his hair. Ouch.

**Ms. April's POV**

I watched as Kate, Keith, Sumer, Ben, Amber, Rythimi, and Isaac all ran back to the hotel. It seems that she's become close friends with them, I felt bad for her when she first came to school. Poor girl, she was so shy and scared, after hearing the way she sounded when her friends were mentioned when she first came, but now she seems to be getting along great with the others. Even so…. Her amnesia coming in like that could help her, but I can tell that it is bothering her. And with that man all of a sudden attacking her when he was supposed to be dead, her memories may be needed but there's nothing we can do to jumpstart her memories. Poor girl…

"Ms. April? Are you ok?" asked Amber.

"Yes dear I'm fine. Everyone, this is free time feel free to do what you want, within reason." I aimed the last one towards Keith and Ben, who looked slightly disappointed at that. "And no one go outside until the storm is over. Don't want any of you to get hurt, especially in a lightning storm like this."

**Summer's POV**

Ms. April said that it was free time and we could goof off for a while, I swear I saw a bit of longing in Amber's eyes as she looked out the window towards the forest.

"What's up with Amber?" Kate asked following my gaze.

"I think she wants to go outside. You know how she is, she's not the kind of person you keep indoors. It's funny, she reminds me kinda of a fairy with the way she looks like she belongs in the forest….."

"Well, she is the Fae of the forest." Kate whispered. Yea, the more I think about it the more I see that the title suits her. When you think of a fairy you think small, nature loving, sweet creatures with wings, Amber is three out of four she just needs to grow wings and then she'll be exactly that.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of her powers gives her a new look and wings to make her look like a fairy." I whispered back.

"OMA! There's a costume party coming up in October! I think that's what her costume should be!" Kate was right, that would be amazing. I just feel bad that Amber won't have anyone to go with, I think she feels like a third wheel sometimes**.**

"We'll go as a group so that we can all stay together. Besides I don't think any of us are comfortable enough to actually go with any of the guys"

"And the fact that Amber has enough blackmail on us already." Rythimi said as she came over to us.

"She has blackmail?!" Both me and Kate exclaimed, Amber doesn't seem to be that kind of girl but you'd be surprised about some people I guess….

"Yea, I saw her showing it to that Blue girl. I don't know how she did it but she got a recording of when we were talking the other day about who we like."

"Oh great, now we have to deal with that" I said and Kate just went pale.

"Hey where is she anyways?" Kate asked, looking around.

"Back in the hotel room, said something about a headache and her mind getting clouded." Rythimi said, sounds like the amnesia is starting to lift a little but is causing her pain….sounds like she might not want to remember, but that doesn't make any sense, she was all freaked out about not being able to remember her past.

"_I just don't want to talk about it, I'll tell you one day just not now"_ I remembered when she was just there about a week she said that when her old friends got brought up, she seemed hurt…really hurt.

"Hey do you think that maybe part of her doesn't want to remember her past?"

"Why would you say that, Summer? She was really upset that she couldn't remember." Kate asked, confused.

"Remember when we were hanging out at the pledge stone and her old friends got brought up? The way she was really downcast about it. I think that part of her doesn't want to remember because it caused her so much pain."

"That would make sense…..but what could they have done to hurt her so bad?" Rythimi asked.

"Not sure, but whatever it was it must have caused her a lot of pain and she must have known them for a long time for her to have lost so much memory"

"Well we'll just have to help her get it back and see then!" Rythimi said with a fire burning in her eyes, when she wants to know something, she'll find out whether you want her to or not.

**Amber's POV**

I went back to the hotel room because my head had started pounding and I couldn't think straight. Rythimi had said to take some ibuprofen and go lay down, so that's exactly what I did. My bead was the closest to the window so I got a pretty good view of the storm, the building was just a little below the tree line so we were safe from lightning storms.

'Something's not right….. The storm came on to suddenly….' I thought, suddenly my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep.

_I was walking through the forest and looking everywhere for a path._

"_Oh-no I think I'm lost…" I said aloud, suddenly a huge indigo snake leapt out of the bushes at me. I screamed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the attack that would almost certainly end me right then and there._

"_Saur use vinewhip!" a voice called out and I felt someone knock me out of the way of the on coming attack_. _When I looked up I saw a boy in a baseball cap with spiky black hair and blood red eyes._

"_Are you ok? Not hurt are you?" He asked as he put me down._

"_N-no" I stammered. _

"_Ok then, Saur vinewhip!" He said and a huge dinosaur like creature with a flower on its back knocked the indigo snake out._

_Suddenly more Pokémon leapt out of the bushes at us, he quickly released a dragon Pokémon he called Areo and lifted me up and we escaped along with a newly caught rattata, my first Pokémon, back to Viridian City._

_Everything went black after that and I was just wondering around in darkness then a bright light engulfed me and I was standing in front of a pink kitten and a deer like creature._

"_Hello, Ama. I assume you know who we are?" the deer creature spoke._

"_Y-yes, Mew and Xerneas, right?"_

"_Yep! You guessed it!" Mew said happily, she seems kinda…childish._

"_If I may ask, why am I here?"_

"_You are being targeted, there is a new evil rising and it appears that you are their main target. We are here to discuss what we can do to insure your protection and I figured that it would be polite to tell you, since you don't like it when people talk about you behind your back" Xerneas said._

"_She won't remember that remember? After that man attacked her she got amnesia and won't remember what happened that made her become a ranger in the first place." Mew said, What? Gold told me that I always wanted to be a ranger I just now turned old enough._

"_Anyways, you play a special part of an upcoming event. If they manage to use you like they plan not only will you have a very high chance of dying but regions will fall to chaos." Xerneas warned._

"_So in other words if I get captured Armageddon will happen." I said, great the weight of the world on my shoulders._

"_Yes, to put it blankly."_

"_Great, just what every 14 year old girl wants."_

"_The one's who have failed in the past have joined forces and will stop at nothing to achieve their ends." _

"_Xerneas, be a little softer with her, she's still a child and having this on top of amnesia isn't the best thing. Anyway in order to keep a lookout for danger I will be hanging around and for when I cannot make myself seen, you will have a partner that I think you will get along with greatly." Mew said, just after she said that a little black fox with red fur on its paws and on the tuft on its head appeared floating on a pink bubble in front of me._

"_This is a Zorua, they are mythical Pokémon from Unova. She will be accompanying you on your missions to make sure you are safe. Don't worry about your teachers, I took care of that already."_

"_She's so cute! What's her name?" I asked as I picked up and cradled the sleeping Pokémon in my arms._

"_That's for you to decide, she just hatched a few moments before you got here. They are very mischievous Pokémon so you want to watch out for her little pranks." Xerneas said, pulls pranks huh?_

"_How bout Trixy? Seems to match her."_

" _Trixy it is then, very cute name. I'm sorry but we must send you back, it's close to 9:30 and you don't want to miss that meeting with your friends. When you wake up Trixy will awaken as well. She is already with you at the hotel and your teachers have been told about her through dreams and will not bother you. See you soon_~" Mew said and there was a blinding bright light and I woke up in my room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:15 and quickly rushed down stairs to meet everyone.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Ok that's where I'll leave off.**

**Trixy: Yay I have a part in this story!**

**Yep, well see ya'll soon!**


	8. A game and the follower

**I'm back! **

**Silver: Another chap seriously.**

**What's wrong with it?! People seem to really like it!**

**Silver: You added the nut job breeder. And the pigtailed lunatic.**

**Gold and Soul: Hey I resemble that comment! And so much more!**

**Crys: you shouldn't have said anything Silver, she can make your life a living hell. **

**You bet I will! **

**Gold: I think she's leaning from Ichigo and Shr1ne and all the other authors she reads stories by.**

**Yep I learned all the fun of tormenting you guys from those awesome guys!**

**Nynx: you should see the shit she puts us through in our story.**

**Get back to your own world NYNX!**

**Gold: who was the cute rainbow haired chic?**

**That was Nynx and she's spoken for.**

**Gold: Why are all the cute ones taken?!**

**Crys' not taken. And try to make a move on Nynx and Shadow will shred you if she doesn't.**

**Gold: Cry's not cute…*mumbles* she's f***ing hot…**

**KYA! Mangaquestshipping!**

**Silver: *sighs* This shipping nit wit doesn't own Pokémon only the idea of Amber and Nynx is all her creation. If you really want to see what Nynx is like then please check out star's story the beginning of the elements. She's co-authoring with IchigoHatake **

**And they both would love some reviews.**

**I think that's the most I've ever heard you say Silvy!**

**Gold: Run for it he's gunna kill us!**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Kate's POV**

"Ok if Amber's not here in three minutes then we're going to start without her" I said.

"Well that's not nice; jeez you could have sent someone to wake me up. Jeez, can you believe them Trixy?" I jumped as I turned around to see Amber standing behind me with a little black fox in her arms.

"Glad you could make it Cuz" Gold said, we invited Gold and the others to play too but Green only came to make sure things don't get out of hand.

"Ok so what we playing?" Amber asked as she sat down on the only available spot, the one next to Red.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

"Oh no….." Keith said, well this will be fun.

"I'll take that as a yes, so Amber, Truth or dare?"

"Um….Truth?"

"What's your real hair color? I can tell that it's dye" I noticed her look over at Gold for an answer.

"She's a natural blonde." Gold answered, trying not to laugh at our reactions.

'How can that be?! Blondes are supposed to be stupid, but she's top of the class!" Keith shouted, clearly forgetting that Rythimi and Isaac are both blondes…

"Keith, you have three seconds to run." Rythimi said in a deadly calm voice.

We all laughed and watched Rythimi chase Keith around with a frying pan Summer got her somehow….

**Amber's POV**

The game continued on for about an hour until we were all out of ideas for more dares.

"Ok one last one, Amber, truth or dare?" Ben asked me, this should be fun. They don't have anyone to tease me with.

"Dare"

"I dare you to dye your hair scarlet and keep it that way til two months after we graduate." Well this should be fun.

"Deal"

"You're actually going to do that?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Why not, it's a really pretty color and I don't see why not."

"B-but your hair looks nice the way it is…."

"It's a dare Ryth, I gotta."

"Besides *snicker* she'll look like a female Silver" Gold said while laughing at the idea.

"We'll match then….sorta!" Trixy exclaimed.

"…..did…..did that Pokémon….just TALK?!" Isaac exclaimed, looking at Trixy in shock.

"…..Yea…."

"B-but how?! Zorua only use telepathy! I-it makes no sense at all!" Isaac exclaimed, I think he's having a mental breakdown…..

"Isaac chill, not everything can be explained by science." Rythimi said.

"What do you mean?! Everything has an explanation! Science is the only way to get a solid explanation!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Ok since you're not going to calm down." Kate said as she hit him in the back of the head, with the same frying pan Rythimi was using on Keith, successfully knocking him out.

"Thanks Kate." Ryth said.

"He needs to stop doing that, I swear earlier he looked like he wanted to dissect Amber. I just hope that he calms down. I think he was scaring Amber." Kate said, I think she forgot that I was in the room…

"I don't think it's me you have to worry about, Kate, it's Trixy. She's only a baby." I said, looking at Trixy, who had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Where did you even get her?" Keith asked, crap how do I tell them without letting them know about all of my powers….can I even tell them?

'_It would be best not to tell them. It could put them in potential danger.'_ I heard Mew's voice in my head.

"I found her the other day, she was all alone as a hatchling and I couldn't leave her alone. With as rare as her species is, some poachers could easily catch her and sell her off to some people who could abuse her." I said, giving Trixy a hug for good measure.

"Oh, I see what you mean by that." Keith said, "Looks like you have your partner Pokémon before anyone else"

"I guess so, but I have a feeling that you'll get yours soon too" I said, Keith seemed to perk at that.

"Hell ya I will! Mine will be the best out of all of yours!" He shouted, which of course sparked an argument about who would get the best partner Pokémon.

"Are they always like this?" Red asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes. They got into a huge capture contest on the first day. I think Kate and Keith are rivals and the same for Summer and Ben. Isaac wants to be a scientist and Rythimi wants to be an operator. So I'm the oddball out. But I heard that after the trip is over that we're getting another new student, so maybe I won't have to be the odd number soon." I said.

"Well that's good, it's not fun to be the third wheel in a group. Besides now if it's a guy Kate might have someone to ship you with." Blue said, where have I heard that before….

_I was walking with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes through the forest._

"_Oh come one Ama, I need your help. Operation Mangaquestshipping isn't going to well and I need a partner." She said, giving me puppy dog eyes._

"_But why do you have to pair me up with _ ?" I said, I knew I said a name but I couldn't hear it._

"_Because _ has to help me and _ is the only other friend available"_

"_But why not ask Silver? I mean _ isn't much help to you anyways and I mess up when I'm paired with _."_

"_Because you all are helping me with operation Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping and _ is helping with soulsilvershipping just by being where he is."_

"_What is with all the ships?!" I exclaimed,_ her Cheshire cat smile was the last thing I heard before I was brought back by Red snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, you ok kid. You look pale." Green said.

"Y-yea, just a headache…..and I think I'm getting my memories back….." I said.

"That's great! But what caused a trigger?" Blue asked.

"Not sure….but I'm gunna head up to bed. Got a killer headache and feeling a little lightheaded.."

"Ok, need help. You do look really pale."

"N-no I-I'm fine…" I said, I stood up and got really dizzy. I remember feeling like I was falling then nothing.

**Red's POV**

Amber stood up and then just fell over, I quickly stood and caught her.

"Amber? Amber you ok?" I asked, I was a little panicked. I mean she was fine an hour ago and now she's unconscious.

"Red, is she ok?" Blue asked, quickly getting up and helping me move her to the couch.

"OMA Amber!" Summer screamed then ran over to us. "What happened?!"

"Not sure, she was talking and then she got really pale and when she tried to stand she looked dizzy then passed out." Green said, wait ta go you just stated it so bluntly.

"Hey what's going on with the lights?!" Keith exclaimed, the lights started flickering on and off and the storm got louder.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ben exclaimed.

**? POV**

I watched through my binoculars the scene going on inside wild wood. It appears that the Fae is having flashes of her memories coming back in flashes, though it seems to leave her worn out and venerable…..perfect.

"Buizel to Luxray, it appears that Fae is regaining memories but it leaves her drained and very venerable.

"_Good spotting. Keep an eye on her. You will be starting school with her in a few weeks, observe her for now and integrate into her group and get as close to her as you deem necessary. But be ready to strike, she is needed if this mission is to succeed."_ My boss said.

"Yes, sir. I will be ready at any given moment. It seems that her friends are looking for another person to 'ship' her with."

"_Excellent. Make sure that you are the perfect candidate for that role."_

"Yes, sir."

He hung up after that, hmmmm perfect candidate for her boyfriend. I think I could pull it off, I have motivation. Father will be pleased when I get this done. Maybe I will get the attention of that new girl, Sarah….

This will be fun…..

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**and that is where I will end it. So one of Yellow's is revealed…**

**Kate: So you're bringing in the third of the ranger trio in the game…**

**Yep~ I love throwing the readers for a loop….. But the fallen will unite to accomplish a single goal, so be prepared…..**

**Nynx: Ok, you need to chill. And anyways Review what you think of this story and the chapter. And please check out my story "the beginning of the elements" we would appreciate it is you would review that one as well. **

**Until next time. And NYNX GET BACK TO YOUR OWN WORLD! Sorry for the shortness. **


	9. Status update, SOS

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a proper story update. I'm running out of ideas, so I need your guy's help. Please comment some ideas on what to do for next chapters. And to those who just favorited and ran, please comment some ideas or else this story isn't going to continue at all. I honestly need help on this. Like I said on my first chapter this was an idea that was bouncing around in my head for quite some time. I wasn't thinking that this would take off so well, so I've been having trouble figuring out ideas on what to do. I've got ideas for what I want in the long run but I need help on fillers so this story lasts longer. I don't want to rush my chapters because then I feel I'm not doing my best as an author, and writing actual books is something I want to do for a job. I have a few ideas so I might be able to another short chap but I need your help, so please comment and send me PMs of ideas that you want to see in here, I will try to include all of your ideas and hopefully it will spark new ideas for me and we can get this story up and running again. I will warn you though, I'm going back to school on the 15****th**** so getting in updates will be hard. I'm going into 8****th**** grade so I probably going to have at least a little homework on the weekends. So until next time please check out my newest story "A twist of fate" me and a friend, who has yet to make her account so I will call her sketch, have been making this up IRL and meeting up as much as we can to work on it. **

**Until next time, please comment and PM me ~Star**


End file.
